


Stay in my Life

by que3n_opinionada



Series: Stay in my Life [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Band Fic, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Romance, SMbeingShit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/que3n_opinionada/pseuds/que3n_opinionada
Summary: There have been rumors going around the company for a while now. Jaehyun and the other members tried to ignore it, more like they are denying it and seriously, no one wanted to talk about it, everyone is afraid that it might come true and nobody is happy about it… so what are the rumors about?‘Lee Taeyong & Mark Lee to be pulled out from 127 next comeback’‘Capitol CEO wanted Taeyong & Mark as a unit that will focus on US’“Jaemin and Jeno to replace Mark and Taeyong in 127’
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: Stay in my Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586782
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Stay in my Life

**Author's Note:**

> I write this because I miss JAEYONG so fucking much!!!  
> Like seriously, the Jaeyong drought isn't funny anymore T_T
> 
> Anyway, Happy New Year Jaeyongists!

Jaehyun have a bad feeling when he received a text message from their manager  
+++tomorrow 4:30 pm NCT meeting at SM+++

There have been rumors going around the company for a while now. He and the members tried to ignore it, more like they are denying it and seriously, no one wanted to talk about it, everyone is afraid that it might come true and nobody is happy about it… so what are the rumors about?

‘Lee Taeyong & Mark Lee to be pulled out from 127 next comeback’  
‘Capitol CEO wanted Taeyong & Mark as a unit that will focus on US’  
“Jaemin and Jeno to replace Mark and Taeyong in 127’

Jaehyun has asked Mark if the Management already inform him about the hearsay, but Mark assured him that all are gossips, tabloid level, he didn’t receive any information yet regarding a duo unit with Taeyong. Mark’s word ease him for a while and maybe he thinks too much! What can he do? This shitty talk of the town is making him so anxious… anxious that it might be true and being separated from Taeyong is unimaginable and disaster in Jaehyun’s weak heart.

Several days have passed since the last time Jaehyun think about the rumors, he almost forgot about it! Almost… until he received the text. After his hosting stint in Inkigayo, one of their managers drove him directly to the company, all the members who don’t have any schedule for today was already there and other members with schedule like him is now on the way to the company “Hyung, do you have any idea what this is all about?” He asked  
“I’m sorry Jae, but I can’t say anything! I hope you understand?”  
“Yeah, it’s okay Hyung!” Jaehyun faked smiled. Yeah, this is legit 200% doomed.

When Jaehyun entered the building, he was greeted by Jaemin who is at the ground floor cafe buying coffee “Jaehyun Hyung!” Jaemin called approaching him with one hand holding the black beverage “hey Jaemin ah!” he replied back. “Hyung, do you have any idea what this meeting all about?” Jaehyun shakes his head “no clue at all!”  
Jaemin joined him walking their way to the elevator. The outside of the conference room was crowded, some staff was discussing and running errands. Jaehyun saw Jisung at the far left with Renjun, Jaemin walks towards their direction, all of a sudden his manager tap his shoulder “Jaehyun, just go inside, other members are already there”  
“You're not coming?”  
“I can't! Only Senior managers are allowed…”  
“I’m nervous Hyung… I don’t know, I really have a bad feeling about this”  
His manager hesitates for a while before replying “it will be fine Jaehyun ah! Just… just sit beside Taeyong and calm down! Okay?”  
“Why?”  
“Just, just do what I say” Manager Hyung smiles  
Jaehyun nods.

When he entered the meeting room, his eyes automatically searching for the person he’s longing to see, there he was sitting at the left corner, he wanted to sit with him, but Taeil already there sitting beside him, so he sat beside Doyoung, two-seat away from Taeyong. Jaehyun was glancing at Taeyong too often that he didn’t notice that the Bosses already arrived.

When Kim Youngmin entered the door, he didn’t waste time and started the meeting “First and foremost, the Management would like to congratulate you all for this year’s job well done!” he speaks in a firm voice, “I know you are all kinda surprised with this sudden meeting.” he paused and drink his coffee “This meeting will discuss the initial projects for NCT in first and second quarter for next year” he looks at one of the staff and raised his hand gesturing to distribute something. Two of the staff distributed the report copy with schedules included, lights turning dimmer, Jaehyun glances at his right, checking Taeyong one last time before the projector starts.

The presentation begins with:-  
\-----Q4 2019-----  
1\. NCT U winter station > Taeil, Doyoung, Jaehyun & Haechan  
Title: Coming Home  
Preparation/Recording: November 2019  
Release: Dec 13, 2019  
2\. NCT 127 Winter Fanmeeting  
Date: December 21, 2019  
3\. NCT Dream Winter Fanmeeting  
Date: December 22, 2019  
4\. SBS Gayo Daejeon > NCT 127 / NCT Dream  
Date: December 25, 2019  
5\. KBS Gayo Daechukjae > NCT 127 / NCT Dream  
Date: December 27, 2019  
6\. MBC Gayo Daejejeon > NCT 127 / NCT Dream  
Date: December 31, 2019

\-----2020-----  
1\. New NCT Dream members with Jisung and Chenle  
Preparation: January - February 2020  
Recording: February - March 2020  
Tentative Debut: April 15, 2020  
2\. NCT 127 second full album comeback  
Members: Taeil, Johnny, Yuta, Doyoung, Jaehyun, Jungwoo, Mark, Haechan  
Debut: Jeno and Jaemin  
Recording: December 2019  
Preparation: November 2019 - January 2020  
Tentative Release: February 14, 2020  
3\. NCT 127 Japanese mini-album comeback  
Members: Taeil, Johnny, Yuta, Doyoung, Jaehyun, Jungwoo, Mark, Haechan  
Debut: Jeno and Jaemin  
Recording: March 2020  
Preparation: March - April 2020  
Tentative Release: May 2020  
4\. NCT Japan Unit  
Recording: TBA 2020  
Preparation: August 2020  
Tentative Debut: Q1 2021

\-----Solo Projects-----  
1\. Jaehyun = SBS drama for summer  
Shooting: May 2020  
2\. Doyoung = new TVN drama  
Shooting: March 2020  
3\. Yuta = NTV Drama - Japan debut acting  
Shooting: May 2020  
4\. Renjun = Mango TV drama  
Shooting: February 2020  
5\. Renjun = China Movie  
Shooting: April 2020  
6\. Mark , Haechan = JTBC new variety  
Date: February 2020  
7\. Johnny = Arirang musical program host  
Date: January 2020  
8\. Taeil = SBS Summer OST  
Recording: June 2020  
9\. Taeil, Doyoung = MBC Autumn OST  
Recording: June 2020  
****All dates subject to change!

“That’s the initial project and schedule for the first quarter, it might change and add more since we are still in negotiations, but we will amend you by then! Magazines and TV, radio guesting, etc, is pending for further discussion, we are still waiting for final confirmation...”  
Jaehyun couldn’t hear what the other person was explaining, he was boring holes to the A4 paper, particularly the part where NCT 127 comeback was written! The schedule is packed, but there’s only one that his brain keeps repeating inside his skull and that’s NCT 127 comeback without Taeyong! Without Lee Taeyong! Without his Taeyong Hyung! Jaehyun was shocked, actually, everyone was shocked! Doyoung is the first one reacted on the said schedule “Sajangnim, can you please elaborate more on 127 comeback line up? I don’t understand it! Taeyong is not participating in most of the schedules?”  
“Yes Doyoung! One of the important announcements is Taeyong will be pulled out from all 127 Schedules starting from February-March next year after Japan tour and Mark will follow from October onwards”  
“What?” Taeyong snapped  
Jaehyun looks at Taeyong and the way Taeyong clenched his fist and anger in his eyes, he was sure that his Hyung has no idea about this at all.  
“Taeyong ah, the Capitol Records’ CEO has a special request to put you and Mark to their next project! We have discussed this with Lee Soo Man and he agreed with their plan! You are scheduled to go to the US and study first, maximize your ability to speak English with confidence and clarity“ Taeyong look at Mark and asked “Mark, do you know about this?” Mark shakes his head “No Hyung! This is the first time I’ve heard all about this!” Taeyong turned to his right “But do you think it’s proper to discuss it with me and Mark first? Or rather ask our fucking decision about it?” now looking at Kim Youngmin  
“Watch your word Lee Taeyong!” one of the Senior managers shouted. Taeyong glared back at the Manager “what are you glaring at? You going to punch me?” the said manager provoked., Jaehyun stands up and reached Taeyong “Hyung, calm down!” Jaehyun now pressing Taeyong’s shoulder. Taeyong looks straight in his eyes, tears forming, seeking for some help “it’s going to be alright Hyung!” Jaehyun whispered  
“Sajangnim, this is absurd!” Doyoung stands up and crumbled the paper where the schedules were written.  
“Okay! I guess you are choosing the hard way! Manager Lee, take all the Dream out! 127 members stay!” 

After five straight hours meeting, where the staff and heads explained all their future projects and tried convincing the members that it was for the best. Solo projects are inevitable since NCT is planned to have no fixed members in the future. Kim Youngmin stated that every member will be pulled out from their unit and will be rotated or rather will be engaged in a solo career path at the right time. And since, Capitol made a deal with the company, one of the bargains is Taeyong and Mark focusing on US market starting next year. They made it clear that Taeyong will stay in the US for almost a year and will be returning to Seoul for holidays only. Yuta will follow through since NCT Japan is already 60% in the process and Avex is targeting 2021 Q1 debut. For a year Renjun will focus on acting, while he waits for Chenle to graduate and by 2021 they will officially join the WayV line up. The management discussed everything to the members and emphasized that they are doing it legally and all under contract.  
Jaehyun wanted to give the middle finger to all the netizens who doubted Taeyong’s leadership because he is the one arguing to make all the members' schedules and plans smoothly and fairly, he also insists to let Jungwoo rest more to fully recover. Never did Taeyong discussed his situation, he prioritized discussing the member's projects, fighting the management to fairly give each member what they deserve. Jaehyun can’t help but feel proud of his Hyung, how good of a leader he is… they don’t deserve him.

They are now back at the dorm, all the members have returned, except Taeyong and Mark. They were asked to stay and talked to Lee Sooman privately and discuss further. Jaehyun kept waiting, it’s been two hours already and they haven't come back yet. He’s been drinking three cups of espresso, he’s sleepy, tired as fuck and his brain hurts of too much thinking! Devastated is not even the right word to describe how Jaehyun is feeling at the moment. Taeyong will be leaving the group, fuck it! He just not leaving the group, he will be leaving Korea and that’s worse than disbanding.

The sound of the door opening made him back from his oblivion thoughts that starting to creep his brain “Hyung! You are still up?” Mark asked  
“Yeah, can’t sleep!” Jaehyun lied  
He was searching for Mark’s back and looking for the person he’s eager to talk to “he’s at the rooftop Hyung, he said he needs to breathe”  
“Ahh”  
“I'll go take a shower and rest Jaehyun Hyung! You're going to wait for him right?”  
Jaehyun nods “Good night Mark!”  
“Night Hyung!” Mark turns around and ready to leave, but halted, now back facing Jaehyun “Hyung, it’s going to be alright?... right?” he asked in a dead-serious tone.  
“I don’t know Mark… but I can promise you that we will still be together at the end!” Jaehyun replied  
“Together… like always right?”  
“Together! Like always!”  
“Goodnight Jaehyun Hyung!” and Mark walks towards his room.

5 minutes have passed since Mark entered his room, but Jaehyun was still staring at the hallway, as if he just saw Michael Jackson’s ghost, not that he believed existence of paranormal phenomenon, he actually grows up not being afraid of extraterrestrial or ghosts, but the situation right now is far better than okay, he might need a ghost instead! Because this is solid scary, the most horrendous thing that he can’t imagine will come to life and it’s fucking soon.  
There’s no doubt that he is also concerned about the band’s current situation, he is convinced that it won’t disband anytime now, but rather reconstruction, shuffling of members is inevitable. After all, NCT is really rising to the top, this is where he blames the fucking capitalism, greediness is going to catch them with bare hands and it sucks big time!  
Jaehyun was training himself to prepare for this, he is aware that the first member to go solo will definitely be Taeyong, but he isn’t prepared that it will come this fast. He should be happy that his Hyung was given an opportunity to grow and be successful not only in Korea but in the US and internationally. But who is he joking? He is as selfish as fuck! He doesn’t share, he wanted all of Taeyong to be his, he wanted to be with him, he wanted to confess his fucking undying love to him. But fate is fucking them right now! 

When Jaehyun entered the rooftop he saw Taeyong’s broad back. He hasn't talked to him yet, but he can feel his eyes getting wet. How the fuck will this work out? “Hyung”  
Taeyong smiled once he saw the person called him dearly “Jaehyunnie…”  
Jaehyun walks towards Taeyong “Hyung, it’s freezing here!”  
Taeyong reached Jaehyun’s arm and caressing it, trying to warm him “you should be inside resting Jae! You have a photoshoot tomorrow, right? For magazine?”  
“For Inkigayo Hyung!”  
“Oh right! I thought you have a magazine shoot?”  
“The magazine shoot will be by next Monday”  
“I see…” Taeyong replied while staring at the skyline.  
Jaehyun lifted his head to see what his Hyung was staring at. The ground below them was alive with lights like someone had taken a handful of glitter and thrown it as far as the eye could see. It was too dark to make out individual buildings, but the lights were enough. Jaehyun sighed, amazed at the view laid out before them. But this beauty can’t even help him overcome the fear he was having “I’m scared Hyung” he whispered.  
Taeyong looked at him, he raised his left hand and reached for his face “don’t! There’s nothing to be afraid of Jae!”  
Jaehyun now on the verge of crying, he sobs “there is…”  
Taeyong wiping his tears “it’s just a distance Jae, besides you still have the other members”  
“But you don’t have anyone besides you there!”  
“Don’t worry about me Jae, I can manage” Taeyong smiled bitterly  
“But I can't…”  
“...” Taeyong eyes widened, he doesn’t know what to say.  
“Hyung…” Jaehyun called  
“Hmmm?”  
Jaehyun inhales deeply “I’m so scared that you really are leaving and there’s nothing I can do but to allow the company to do this shit”  
“It’s not your fault Jae, we have a contract and we’re not yet in the position that the company will listen to what we want and we can’t even demand” Taeyong sighed  
“But if we convince all the members to protest…” Jaehyun was attempting to reason out but Taeyong is in the different page “Jae… that will cause so much trouble to other members as well” Taeyong sighed “I always have this feeling that it is always because of me that...”  
“Stop Hyung! Don’t go there!”  
“But it’s true! I kept dragging the group…”  
“Hyung no! Don’t do this!”  
“Jae, maybe this is destined to happen, maybe… this should be happening... for the group to become successful?” Taeyong was now holding Jaehyun’s face  
“How can it be a fucking success if you are not here celebrating with me?”  
“Jaehyun…”  
“How can I live, if my heart is broken because you chose to leave?”  
Without realizing, like his body, his hands have a mind of their own, Jaehyun can’t control it anymore, he slammed his lips to Taeyong’s and nearly knocked all wind from his lungs.  
He kissed his Hyung and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below his ear, his thumb caressing his cheek as their breaths mingled. When they broke away after what seemed like ages Jaehyun looked at him and says “I’m sorry Hyung…”  
Taeyong hardly had a moment to react, he blinks twice before he pulls Jaehyun closer and pressed his lips against his, this time the kiss deepens. Taeyong tilted his head to the side and kissed him, his lips demanding. Taeyong’s arms reached up and tangled around Jaehyun’s neck. Jaehyun could nearly feel the slight burn of his lips due to the intense kisses he received from Taeyong. He ran his fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them “let’s get inside…” Taeyong whispered into his ears and Jaehyun shivers

It only took 2 minutes for them to reach Jaehyun’s bedroom, which is located far from the other members’ room. Once Jaehyun close the door Taeyong’s arms were already around his neck continued kissing him hungrily wanting more. Jaehyun felt himself being pushed against the wall. Taeyong’s body pressing against his. The kiss goes on, their lips moving in perfect sync and the kiss becoming more passionate by the second “Are you sure about this Hyung?”  
Taeyong stared at him like he just saw him for the very first time, like how he experience seeing the first snow in his life. Jaehyun is shining, why did it take him so long to kiss him like this? Taeyong kissed the peak of his nose “this is surreal!”  
Jaehyun saw something in Taeyong’s big doe eyes, something he never saw before, something like a mix of lust and is it love? He felt those emotions within him. He wrapped his arms over his broad perfect shoulders and around his neck, bringing him closer as he hugged his Hyung. Taeyong’s face against his chest “I love you Taeyong, I love you so much it hurts...” Jaehyun whispered while his eyes were shut, he then kissed him on top of his head.  
Taeyong squeezing him tightly against his “I’m going crazy over you Jaehyun ah” he then cupped his face with both hands “I want you right now Jung Jaehyun!”  
Jaehyun picked him up in bridal style and delicately put him on the bed. 

Jaehyun does not know at what point they begin to kissing again, non-stop, intensely. He was licking Taeyong’s lower lip, silently requesting they part. Taeyong opens his mouth and Jaehyun’s tongue delves inside his warm, wet cavern. His Hyung is sweet and minty at the same time, taste that is pure Taeyong to which Jaehyun instantly gets addicted.  
The soft sounds of pleasure of Taeyong’s moaning are melody to Jaehyun’s ears  
Taeyong swallowed and tried to maintain his balance as he watched Jaehyun’s tongue dart out licking one nipple and then the other before sucking one into his mouth “Jaehyunnie… Please....” Taeyong in deep voice begging “Hyung, I don’t know how to pleasure you… it’s my first time... with a man” Jaehyun hesitates, ears turned red  
“As a first-timer, you are doing a fucking wonderful job!” Taeyong reached his face and kiss him gently “Silly, this is my first time too! and I was so lucky that it was with you!”  
Like he heard an angel’s voice, Jaehyun gained his confidence, he responded Taeyong by kissing him back, his hands then trailed down his chest, he ran his fingers all over him, causing Taeyong to moaned louder. Jaehyun found his fingers tracing the edge of his boxer, he unzipped the pants of Taeyong, he stopped kissing him and focused on removing the jeans and boxer of his Hyung. Taeyong is now naked, smooth white skin, his nipples are pinkish and glistening with Jaehyun’s saliva and his penis standing so hard, prominent veins so beautifully that Jaehyun can’t help but drool on the perfect sight in front of him.

Jaehyun now touching Taeyong’s cock gently before he held it firmly in his grasp, massaging his thick shaft, feeling it pulsating underneath his fingertips. Taeyong felt himself moan of pleasure. Jaehyun started to slow down his hand movement while giving him a slight peck on his lips, he slowly inches his tongue towards his lips and parts them gently, he swirled his tongue inside Taeyong’s mouth, feeling every inch of it. Jaehyun was sucking his tongue and pumping his penis ‘damn Jaehyun is so good at multitasking’ Taeyong wanted that to scream, with just torrid kissing and hand job, it is indeed too much pleasure, he felt his cock start to fill up “Jaehyun ah… I’m so close…” Taeyong in arousing voice.  
Jaehyun looking at him sensually, he grasped his shaft in one hand, and use the flat of his palm on his penis head, he used Taeyong’s pearls of pre-cum as lubricant and massage in swirling circles. Taeyong is now drooling with pleasure as he feels the tingles, as Jaehyun used his fingertips to lightly stroke the bundle of nerves on the underside of his penis. Jaehyun enjoys the sensation of Taeyong firming up in his hands, as the pulsing of his cock gets closer, Jaehyun continued to stroke Taeyong’s member at a certain speed. Taeyong’s moan gets louder, so he put his hand to cover his mouth “You fucking bastard! How come you are so good at this??” Taeyong cursed and within forty more seconds “Jaehyunnie, I’m coming...”  
Jaehyun milks him through his orgasm, ignoring his own cock’s demands, he wanted to pleasure Taeyong as he deserves. Cum spread all over his chest, Taeyong was catching his breath, his body replete, while Jaehyun was kissing his neck, he hugged him, doesn’t give a fuck how dirty his body at the moment “how come we just did this now?”  
Jaehyun smiles “I love you Lee Taeyong! I’ve been in love with you for so long!”  
Taeyong gets up and hovers above Jaehyun “I” he kissed Jaehyun’s right cheek “LOVE” then kissed the tip of his nose “YOU” then his left cheek “TOO” lastly he kissed his forehead before looking straight into his eyes and utters “I Love you too Jung Jaehyun!”  
Maybe it was all too much happiness, too much fear, too many fucking emotions, and Jaehyun can’t help but tear. Taeyong now kissing the tears “baby please don’t cry, I’ll take the pain away…” Taeyong begins to bring his mouth down Jaehyun’s member.

Taeyong started with long, slow licks from top to bottom, then he teased a little with his tongue on the head. He was licking the base of Jaehyun’s cock with his tongue before he picked up the pace, Taeyong got nasty with it. He then started deepthroating, Jaehyun’s long huge slick penis was deep inside his mouth, he gagged a few times, but he never stops. When Taeyong feels like it’s time for Jaehyun to cum, Jaehyun’s cock grows bigger, pulsating hitting his tonsil, he deepthroats him non-stop. This time the orgasm was so intense, it spread through Jaehyun’s whole body and went on for at least ninety seconds. It felt like he was having multiple orgasms. Jaehyun lost track of where he was and who he was and just became lost in the pleasure. His whole body felt electric and every time Taeyong touched him, he would shiver."  
Taeyong brushed a strand of hair away from his eyes “You are serious right?” Taeyong asked out of nowhere.  
Still shaking from his orgasm, Jaehyun confusedly asked “What?”  
“You are serious that you love me right?” Taeyong replied head lowers without looking at his eyes.  
“Hey, look at me” Jaehyun raised his chin and look at him lovingly “I love you so much that I will seriously burn SM if they take you away from me!”  
“Jaehyun… we are chained in a fucking contract and there is nothing we can do about it”  
“Hyung… I can’t!” Jaehyun was shaking his head “I can’t… I don’t know if I can be the same Jaehyun if you leave”  
“I believe in you! I believe in us! It’s just distance! We have to, we will work this out!”  
Jaehyun wanted to agree with all the words Taeyong said but he just can’t “Hyung…”  
“We have a dream, right? But now, together we are building our dreams. It will be fine, I promise you okay?”  
Even though Jaehyun can’t agree for now he still nods, maybe Taeyong is right, they will be going to be just fine. 

Taeyong kissing the fear of Jaehyun, assures him that everything will be alright, he believes their love is enough, he hopes time flies and ended it well, but inside his head screaming “It’s the deep breath before the plunge”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this in a series, so please let me know what you think of the story.


End file.
